Echo Isles
|leader = Vol'jin |loc = Eastern of Durotar |name = Echo Isles |image = Echo Isles - Post Cataclysm 03.jpg |status = Active |affiliation = Darkspear Trolls |faith = Loa |type = Town |faction = Horde }} The Echo Isles are a handful of small islands off the southeastern coast of Durotar. The Darkspear trolls lived here for a while, but when the Kul Tiras fleet attacked their land, they had to flee the islands to Orgrimmar.Horde Player's Guide, pg 143 They evacuated with the help of the Mok'Nathal, Rexxar. After the defeat of Admiral Daelin Proudmoore during the Third War, Thrall made these islands available once again to the Darkspears. The trolls, however, only had a few moments to settle down on the Isles before one of their own, Zalazane, betrayed them. The witch doctor, somehow learning the secrets of undeath, took his people by surprise using his zombies and other minions. This once again forced Vol'jin and the other survivors to retreat back to the shores of Durotar. It was on that shore, now known as Darkspear Strand, Vol'jin founded Sen'jin Village.Horde Player's Guide, pg 178 It is from Sen'jin Village that numerous attempts have been made to oust Zalazane and reclaim the islands, but Zalazane has managed to fool adventures into believing that they have slain him. Warcraft III .]] There are two maps of the Echo Isles in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne: *A multiplayer melee map for two players. *A map played as a part of To Tame a Land mission of the orc campaign. It was much bigger than its portrayal in World of Warcraft and housed a population of Savagekin, Murlocs, and Hydras. There were also more troll statues and ruins. With Cataclysm, Echo Isles will now resemble its portrayal in The Frozen Throne. In Cataclysm In Cataclysm, Echo Isles will serve as the starting area for new trolls. Description from the official site After years in exile, the Darkspear trolls are preparing to invade the Echo Isles and reclaim the land once bestowed to them by Thrall. Led by Vol'jin, a wise and highly regarded Darkspear, the tribe's bravest warriors will set out from Orgrimmar and Sen'jin Village, seeking to bring about Zalazane's fall and begin the process of rebuilding their homes and villages on the Echo Isles. In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, new troll adventurers will begin their journey on these tiny islands off the coast of Durotar, where they'll be able to experience this time of trial and transition firsthand. Though the Darkspears may once again have their land, the tribe's turmoil is far from over. The impending cataclysm will spark rivalry among the Horde leadership, and after years of running from a seemingly endless string of conflicts to preserve the Darkspear nation, Vol'jin is done fleeing. The Darkspears have reclaimed their islands and have no intention of settling elsewhere. Of course, as an untested member of the tribe, you'll have some training to do before tackling the Darkspears' larger matters. Every great hero starts somewhere. As a troll of the Echo Isles, the journey begins with safeguarding your people's well-being. Early in your adventures, you'll be charged with protecting the local Bloodtalon raptors and hatchlings from the sorcery of a nearby sea witch, slaying the beasts that feast upon the Darkspears' primary food sources, and assaulting the naga who've overrun the northern isle. But it won't be long before Vol'jin trusts you with vital -- and potentially dangerous -- information about the political struggles plaguing the Horde and, ultimately, the fellow members of your tribe. In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, you'll face these trials and more in the trolls' new and enhanced introductory questing experience (level 1 to 5). Be steadfast and honorable, and your actions will help usher in a new era of Darkspear perseverance in a time of ultimate peril. Media Images ;Map WorldMap-EchoIslesStart.jpg ;Views Echo_Isles_Map.jpg|Echo Isles during the Founding of Durotar File:Echo Isles Cata.jpg|Echo Isles after the Cataclysm File:Durotar 071010 004423 - Echo Isles - Kirkburn 12319.jpg File:Durotar 071010 004413 - Echo Isles - Kirkburn 12319.jpg File:Durotar 071010 004700 - Echo Isles - Kirkburn 12319.jpg File:Durotar 071010 004442 - Echo Isles - Kirkburn 12319.jpg File:Durotar 071010 004618 - Echo Isles - Kirkburn 12319.jpg File:Durotar 071010 004609 - Echo Isles - Kirkburn 12319.jpg File:Durotar 071010 004716 - Echo Isles - Kirkburn 12319.jpg File:Echo Isles - Post Cataclysm 01.jpg File:Echo Isles - Post Cataclysm 02.jpg File:Echo Isles - Post Cataclysm 04.jpg File:Echo Isles - Post Cataclysm 05.jpg File:Durotar 071010 004504 - Echo Isles - Kirkburn 12319.jpg Videos File:Echo_Isles_Storyline_with_Pop-up_Lore_Facts_in_World_of_Warcraft_4K Notes *Popular in World of Warcraft as a low-level training ground and as a taming ground for any hunters wanting raptor or tiger pets. *During a pre-Cataclysm event, Horde players helped reclaim the Echo Isles alongside Vol'jin. References de:Echoinseln es:Islas del Eco nl:Echo Isles pl:Echo Isles pt:Echo Isles ru:Острова Эха Category:Islands Category:Starting areas Category:Troll territories